


Lunch Date

by Cerberusia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riko arrives ten minutes after Satsuki, her kitten heels clicking on the tiles. It's a nice cafe, just a little bit swish, because they both like that sort of thing. Her tea is already on the table: fresh mint in a glass cup. Riko likes it when Satsuki orders for her because she always knows exactly what Riko wants; whenever she arrives first, she returns the favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BPS Challenge #62 'Girls'.

Riko arrives ten minutes after Satsuki, her kitten heels clicking on the tiles. It's a nice cafe, just a little bit swish, because they both like that sort of thing. Her tea is already on the table: fresh mint in a glass cup. Riko likes it when Satsuki orders for her because she always knows exactly what Riko wants; whenever she arrives first, she returns the favour.

"Riko-chan!" says Satsuki, beaming, when she catches sight of Riko walking towards her. Riko returns the smile as she sinks into her seat. Satsuki immediately launches into the intricacies of last night's episode of a drama they both watch. They could be any pair of friends, any two teenage girls who chat about TV shows and mutual friends and boys. Any two girls whose legs tangle under the table - ah, girls these days are all like that, so touchy-feely - and who giggle just a little too much when they meet each other's eyes.

They sit pressed close on the cramped train back to Riko's place, still chatting away, though they've now moved onto volleyball. Unseen, their hands brush. Two stops before theirs, Riko casually puts her hand on Satsuki's thigh. Satsuki sucks in a sharp breath through her nose and asks how Nigou and Kagami are getting on these days.

"Well, Kagami-kun no longer screams when he sees him," says Riko dryly, then begins the latest update in the saga of Kuroko trying to get Kagami accustomed to their team pet. Her thumb traces circles on Satsuki's inner thigh. No-one around them pays the slightest bit of attention.

The walk from the station to Riko's house is brisk, despite the pleasant weather inviting them to linger. They discuss what breeds of dog they like best - Riko favours Jack Russells and Satsuki extols the virtues of Golden Retrievers - right until the door shuts behind them, at which point Satsuki shoves Riko against the wall of the genkan and sticks her hand up her top. Not to be outdone, Riko promptly undoes Satsuki's bra through her dress, feeling her sigh when it comes loose, then pulls back so they can each wrestle some of their clothing off: a dress and bra in Satsuki's case, and just a t-shirt in Riko's. Riko immediately cups Satsuki's bare breasts, appreciating their weight and relishing how Satsuki squeaks when she rubs her thumbs over her nipples. Satsuki leans in to kiss her, slipping her hands round her back, and Riko's bra promptly joins Satsuki's. It's a shame it couldn't be appreciated properly - it's new, navy with white trim, and very cute - but there'll be other chances to compliment each other's taste in underwear. Right now they haven't been able to have sex for a month, and Riko wants Satsuki's fingers in her cunt in the next ten seconds.

Satsuki, being a sweet-natured girl and very well-attuned to Riko's needs, obliges, pushing her jeans down around her thighs, her knickers to one side and her fingers in while grinding the heel of her hand against Riko's clit. Riko breathes heavily into Satsuki's mouth and keeps squeezing and playing with her breasts, as coordinated as she can be with Satsuki getting her off hard and fast. Satsuki's free hand tangles in her hair and tenderly cradles her head.

Riko feels her climax building in her abdomen, pressure welling somewhere around her pubic bone, tight in a way that promises a really good orgasm. She rocks into Satsuki's hand, straining onto her tiptoes and rolling her hips forward, her hands leaving Satsuki's breasts to cling instead to her shoulders for support. She feels her mouth widen involuntarily, then suddenly yet wider as she gets right to the top of that rolling wave and comes hard, hips juddering, hot pulses rippling through her cunt.

Her knees are shaky, so she sinks to the floor; Satsuki lets her go with one last kiss. She feels like she's made of cooked noodles, but she has enough presence of mind to pull down Satsuki's soaked knickers and put her head under her skirt. She usually likes to rile her up by kissing her thighs and abdomen before eating her out thoroughly, but this time she just dives right in. Satsuki's wet, so wet that she squishes when Riko puts a finger in - only one finger, no more, because that's all Satsuki can take - and she doesn't take long to come, sighing and gasping and saying _Riko-chan, ah, ah_. Sometimes Riko wishes she were loud like Satsuki, who moans unselfconsciously and always sounds so hot rather than ridiculous when she whimpers. She wouldn't mind the ability to have multiple orgasms either.

Satsuki joins her on the floor, kissing her deeply but with less urgency. They're still in the genkan, Riko's jeans are still undone, Satsuki's got her skirt on but her knickers around her knees, and they're both still wearing their shoes. Riko tries the summon the energy to remove hers and fails. She feels like jelly.

"Tea?" asks Satsuki, brightly, and even though as the hostess Riko should be the one getting up and making it, Satsuki is like the energiser bunny, if the energiser bunny were recharged by sex, so she pats her girlfriend's knee and says,

"You know where the stuff is. Just give me a minute to regain the use of my legs."

Satsuki giggles, kisses her cheek, stands up to pull up her knickers and remove her heels, and steps into the kitchen with nary a wobbly leg to be seen. Riko admires the side-view of her breasts, then considers the clothing flung around the genkan like casualties of war - and, before she picks up them and herself, takes a moment to feel very pleased with herself indeed.


End file.
